1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge and, especially, to a sliding hinge mounted between a cover and a base of a portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the growing popularity of the portable devices, the portable devices are developed with different kinds of applications. For example, the traditional tiling notebook computer is obsolete. The sliding notebook computer with a touch panel is now popular. The sliding notebook computer has a conventional sliding hinge to allow the cover to slide relative to the base. When the cover is fully opened, the sliding hinge also allows the cover to pivot relative to the base. However, when the cover is slid, the user needs to provide enough force to fully open the cover. Especially when the cover is large, the user needs to provide more power. If the user provides insufficient force so that the cover is not fully opened, pivoting the cover will cause the conventional sliding hinge to be damaged or the cover to bump into the base.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.